Field
The described technology generally relates to a touch panel and a display device including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Touch panels are input devices that receive touch input from a user to select content shown on the screen of an image display device using the user's finger or an object.
To this end, touch panels are typically formed on a front surface of the image display device and convert the contact position directly touched by the user's finger or the object into an electrical signal. Accordingly, the content selected at the contact position is sensed as an input signal.
Touch screen panels can replace traditional input devices such as a keyboard or a mouse, and thus are being employed in an increasingly wide variety of applications. In the standard touch panel, a color print layer is formed in a touch inactive region along the periphery of a touch active region. These color print layers block internal components, such as sensing lines formed under the touch inactive region, from being viewed by the user. Instead, the color print layer having a particular color is viewed in the peripheral region of the touch panel.